Oreste Baldini
Oreste Baldini (born July 8, 1962) is an Italian actor and voice actor.1 He is the current Italian dub of Fred Parker since 2006. Dubbing roles Animation * King Julien XIII in Madagascar5 * King Julien XIII in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa6 * King Julien XIII in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted7 * King Julien XIII in The Penguins of Madagascar8 * Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Crane in Kung Fu Panda 39 * Shaggy Rogers in Scooby-Doo (since 2002) * Sideshow Mel in The Simpsons (seasons 2-5, 18+)10 * Sideshow Mel in The Simpsons Movie * Despereaux in The Tale of Despereaux11 * Quackerjack in Darkwing Duck12 * Various characters in Robot Chicken * Starscream in The Transformers: The Movie (2007 redub) * Jimmy Lizard in Hoodwinked! * Igor in Igor * Dusty Crophopper in Planes * Dusty Crophopper in Planes: Fire & Rescue * Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile in Monsters, Inc. * Hamir in The Wild * XR in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins13 * Siddeley in Cars 2 * Arthur Claus in Arthur Christmas * Mr. Fly in Hotel Transylvania * Augustus Bumblypants in The Happytime Murders * Mark Chang / Norm the Genie in The Fairly OddParents * The Man with the Yellow Hat in Curious George * News Reporter in Minions Live action * Vince Larkin in Con Air * Roy Dillon in The Grifters * Nelson Rockefeller in Cradle Will Rock * Eddie Thomas in America's Sweethearts * Mike Enslin in 1408 * Stanley Phillips in Grace Is Gone * Brand Hauser in War, Inc. * David Gordon in Martian Child * Jackson Curtis in 2012 * Edgar Allan Poe in The Raven * Hillary Van Wetter in The Paperboy * Robert Hansen in The Frozen Ground * Emerson Kent in The Numbers Station * Stafford Weiss in Maps to the Stars * Jack in The Bag Man * Older Brian Wilson in Love & Mercy * Sam in The Prince * Clay Riddell in Cell * Lucius in Dragon Blade * Linus Riley in Scream14 * Linus Riley in Scream 215 * Linus Riley in Scream 316 * Linus Riley in Scream 417 * Leslie Chow in The Hangover18 * Leslie Chow in The Hangover Part II19 * Leslie Chow in The Hangover Part III20 * Tej Parker in 2 Fast 2 Furious21 * Tej Parker in Fast Five22 * Tej Parker in Fast & Furious 623 * Tej Parker in Furious 724 * Tej Parker in The Fate of the Furious25 * Mac Radner in Bad Neighbors * Mac Radner in Bad Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising * Shaggy Rogers in Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * George McFly in Back to the Future * Ranger Smith in Yogi Bear * Max in The Muppet Movie * Steve Sanders in Beverly Hills, 90210 * Tom Wingfield in The Glass Menagerie * Mr. Orange / Freddy Newandyke in Reservoir Dogs * Philip Chaney in Captives * Charles Ferry in Everyone Says I Love You * Alexander "Stretch" Rawland in Gridlock'd * Gig in Lucky Numbers * D.J. Drake / Brendan Fraser in Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Mr. Bucket in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory26 * Ted Newman in Click * Ed Wood in Ed Wood Video games * Wa-Wa in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex * Narrator in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3